


I’ll cry with you, for you

by crimsoxcore



Series: racing hearts & ticking clocks - [higurashi oneshots and stories] [7]
Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feels, Hinamizawa Syndrome, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mental Instability, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsoxcore/pseuds/crimsoxcore
Summary: “Believe in me,” she pleads, reaching out to him. But it’s too late, and the summer is crying too loudly. He cannot hear her pleads.





	I’ll cry with you, for you

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao, I’m well aware that this idea is incredibly unoriginal and has probably been done before. I’m trying, alright?

 

 

 

* * *

 

_“Next to you, I want to feel_

_The scent of summer that draws closer bit by bit”_

 

He swung the bat, the bat that didn’t even belong to him - senselessly. He didn’t really care what it hit, or what broke. He didn’t have much longer anyway, and was far past saving now. He’d destroy it all, this home, those awful girls with the demon eyes. ‘They tricked me,’ he thought. ‘They tricked me, and they weren’t my friends... yeah! How dare they pretend they were!’

Smash, smash. The uncontrollable swinging of the bat was a blur, and it was all so horrific for one to witness. Especially the target of such an act.

But Rena didn’t see the animalistic monster, destroying everything in his path. She saw her dear friend, suffering. Unlike the others, Rena understood exactly what he was going through, because she’s been through it, too. So she knew that despite her efforts, he probably wound hear her voice, but that didn’t stop her from trying.

She too, had swung just like he had, only her target were the windows at her school, in attempt to get a breath of fresh air. Fresh air from the suffocating feelings of distrust and loneliness. 

 

_“The single seconds from the casual every days_

_Are treasures that worth more than gems_

_So that these moments will forever_

_Be surrounded and protected by the tender sunshine”_

 

She didn’t know what had happened. Rena wasn’t afraid, no. She was sad, she was crying. Hot tears were stinging her cheeks, and she felt absolutely helpless. She missed their happy days, those happy days of being carefree and foolish and just enjoying each other’s company. These moments were things Rena knew better than to take for granted, as some day all your happiness could be torn from you, just like it was here.

Rena slowly turned her head and felt her heart stop.

Mion was dead... Keiichi really killed her...

She wasn’t afraid, though. Mion was her dear friend, but so was Keiichi. Friends don’t let friends kill each other, and Rena had to do something. ‘This won’t work,’ she thought helplessly, ‘but please let it.’

_“Even if such ordinary days_

_Are shut by darkness_

_I believe you_

_Even if that won't be forgiven”_

 

Keiichi raised the bat high into the air, and slammed it down. Rena gasped from the blow - it had left an awful trhobning pain on her face. She felt around the inside of her ,ouch with her tongue. She tasted something warm, and slightly metallic. Blood. There were also holes in her gums, so she drew the conclusion that a couple of her teeth had been knocked out. It hurt, it hurt so badly, but Rena didn’t let it show.  If battering her to death was what Keiichi wanted, let him.

She just didn’t want him to be sad, scared, or lonely anymore. Mion has died believing Keiichi wasn’t her friend, that she was lonelier than she thought. Rena didn’t want a lonely death for Keiichi.

He slammed the hard bat on her again, and again. She was so weak and shaky now, she could hardly move. With all her might, she reached out her arms. She reached them out wide in front of Keiichi, as if to offer him a hug.

She put in all her energy, and uttered three words; “...Believe...in... me...”

 

_“Sparkle and shine_

_Smile here all the time_

_Don't cry, please listen to my words_

_Don't be afraid, because I won't do anything_

_I'll cry together with you for your sake_

_So please, don't be so daunted”_

 

He slammed the bat down again, and there was a sickening crackle sound, then a horrid snap. His mind was racing, and none of it felt... real. His mind wasn’t even allowing him to form thoughts as he stared down at the damage. Rena could barely breathe now, and it was a struggle to stay conscious. She was sure now that none of her efforts would ever do a thing, but she persisted anyway.

For him.

For Keiichi.

He was suddenly hit by a wave of shock, and almost fell backwards as he abruptly dropped the bat. He stared at the floor. Blood, there was blood everywhere. Blood splattered across the walls. Blood sprayed all over his clothes, blood staining his hands. He lifted up a finger and ran it across his check. It came back crimson.

On the floor, were the corpses of his friends. He had killed them. Mion Sonozaki, the spunky, perky tomboy with a hobby for games, dead. It was all his fault. Rena Ryuugu, a sweet girl who made picnics and collected cute things, the weird but adorable girl who had walked to school with him his first day.

She was dead too, and he had killed her.

 

_“The cry of summer is too noisy; you can't hear my voice_

_I'd like you to stop crying for a little while_

_Because I'll forgive you, stop crying...”_

 

Then, he saw Rena Ryuugu shaking a little. He felt a sickening pang go through his chest. Was she still alive?

His gut reaction was to grab ahold of the bat again, and as soon as he realized what he did, his eyes widened in despair. He really was a monster. He heard sirens in the distance. The police were probably coming to get him. Keiichi Maebara was going to be arrested for murder, and spend his life in prison. That’s not how he had imagined it... that wasn’t what he wanted at all.

But to his surprise, Rena uttered the words, “believe... in...me...” before she fell limp on the floor, dead.

 

_“The voices of the cicadas say that it's already too late_

_Nevertheless, I'll hold my hands out to you_

_Please believe in me_

_I want to tell you, "You shouldn't cry anymore"_

 


End file.
